Of Wizards and Paint Sets
by InMyOwnWords
Summary: All along Dean's mother knew her son was different, but this was crossing the line.


**Dean gets no love. I just saw a fanfiction today where he was pining after Ginny years after they broke up. Psh as if, once a ginger-harpy always a ginger-harpy, he'd never go back to..._her_. Lol, anyway, onward with another fic!**

**I own nothing. =(  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Elisha Thomas noticed something strange about her oldest son when he was seven years old. The boy was more drawn to art than he was to playing outside with the other children, and he seemed to like to talk to adults more than children. Dean was very mature for his age, he was quiet, calculating, and had an almost ethereal air about him. Elisha worried that something was wrong with Dean, maybe there was an explanation for his odd behavior. She didn't know that her son was more than he seemed.<p>

When he was nine, Dean spotted a paint set at Harrods that he had to have, he begged an pleaded for it until Elisha promised it to him for Christmas. Christmas was a few months away and Dean needed the art set so badly that it, 'got up itself and followed him home' at least that's what he told his mother. Elisha all but beat him with the paint set when he'd told her that. Dean was smarter than that, he couldn't possibly think that she would believe such a ridiculous story. "Dean go to your room, I can't even look at you right now." Elisha hissed.

Dean gave one pleading look toward his mother and sighed as he walked to his room.

The click of the lock alerted Elisha that her husband, Carter, was home along with their two younger children Addie and Allen. "Hello love, how was the park." she said, plastering a smile on her face.

The young children collided with her legs and began their daily routine of asking five thousand questions at once. "The kids had fun, would've been nice with Dean out there. I could have shown him a thing or two in football." Carter said setting the black and white ball down in the closet.

"You know how Dean is, he'll watch the sport but he doesn't seem to take an interest in playing." Elisha said as she turned on the television set.

The twins let go of her legs and sat down in front of what their older brother called "the idiot box" and watched cartoons dance across set. The two adults walked into the kitchen and Elisha turned towards Carter, "Dean stole from the department store today... I punished him and he"s in his room now but...am I not raising him right? Did I do something wrong? I..." Her voice trailed off and she took a deep breath.

Carter kissed her temple, "You've done the best you can for that boy and sometimes children do stupid things. What was it that he stole?"

"Some paint set I promised to him for Christmas, I don't know why he stole it." she sighed.

"I'll go have a talk with him if that helps." Carter said.

Elisha smiled a little, "That sounds like a plan."

The couple walked into the living room to see Addie and Allen huddled on the couch staring at the paint set sitting in the middle of the floor. "What's going on in here?" Carter asked as he bent down to pick up the paint set.

"It moved!" Allen shouted.

Elisha frowned, "That's impossible sweetheart, that box couldn't have moved unless you moved it." she explained.

Before Allen could open his mouth to protest, Carter hissed and dropped the box as if he'd been burned. "What's wrong?" Elisha asked.

Carter carefully examined his finger, "I think...I think it bit me." He said, his eyes wide.

It wasn't long before the box of paints and brushes lifted itself off of the ground and walked towards Dean's room. It kicked open the door and waltzed in as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Elisha, Carter, Addie, and Allen gaped at the empty space wear the box used to be. "Dean wasn't lying..." Elisha finally said after a long silence.

"What exactly did he say?" Carter asked.

"That the box grew legs and followed us home."

"I always knew that boy was strange." Carter muttered as he walked into the kitchen to look for a band-aid.

* * *

><p><strong> R&amp;R<strong>


End file.
